When Two Idol Worlds Collide
When Two Idol Worlds Collide is the 163rd episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream and the first episode of the fifth season. It first aired on April 5th 2016. Plot Both the Dream World and PriPara collide when Michelle announces her partner for the PriPara section of the Dream Idol Cup as Hibiki Shikyoin. Summary Hope is walking home from school and sees that a new shop, Prism Stone, has opened up in Winterton Palace. She goes to check it out and meets a bright bubbly woman, Megan Akai, and finds out of PriPara, an idol amusement park similar to the Dream World. Before Hope can say anything, Megan rushes her to a computer to find out what type of idol she is, but then Hope mentions that she's already an idol in the Dream World and uses Aikatsu cards. But thanks her for trying to sign her up for PriPara and walks on the rest of her way home. As night begins to fall, Hope is being watched by someone who is well known at PriPara. When retuning home that night, she is instantly scolded by her mother for the delay when coming home and punishes her by making her do the laundry. By the time she finishes, Hope looks off to her ceiling, as new idols debut at idol academies such as Starlight and Four Star, she wonders if she would do good in the Dream Idol Cup as it seems closer and closer. The next day at school, Hope reads out that the Dream Idol Cup will have four sections, solo performances, duo performances, a units competition where all units are welcome to enter and a special Dream World-PriPara collaboration competition where idols will be required to perform a Making Drama in order to qualify. Hope turns over to Jean and asks her if she ever did a Making Drama or did PriPara as an idol. Jean responds with a no, but had a pen pal in Japan who did PriPara. The bell rings and Hope goes off to her first period class. In English, a somewhat very cheeky young woman, Ajimi, is subbing for Mrs. Oyazaki, who has called in "sick". They barely get anything done, as Ajimi grafittis the entire classroom while trying to explain Shakespeare's "Macbeth". At lunch, Hope joins Ajimi for lunch and asks her questions about PriPara, and Ajimi mentions a girl named Hibiki who used to come to PriPara's Japan branch, but went back to EuroPara with her best friend Fuwari. Hope mentions about Michelle and the Dream Idol Cup. Before Ajimi can answer, Jean finds the two and tells them that Danielle just called her on her Aikatsu! phone telling them to come to the Dream World quickly. As soon as they arrive, a press conference between the Dream World and PriPara begins. Michelle is seen up front in the confrence, when she brings up Hibiki Shikyoin to the platform. Ajimi is surprised as she thought that Hibiki returned to EuroPara, but was mistaken. The press asks the two to perform, and they accept quickly. Hibiki offers to let Michelle borrow her PriTickets, but Michelle reveals that she already obtained hers in the mail. The two change in to their coords and step on the stage to sing "Cendrillon". They perform a Making Drama called "Cinderella Liberation". The audience goes crazy for the two. After returning home, Hope and Jean discuss how they were so professional and they need to step up their game. Meanwhile, Michelle listens in and reports back to Hibiki, who is plotting a plan to sabotage the Dream Idol Cup... Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes Category:Crossovers